What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+4y = -3$ $2x-4y = 1$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+4y = -3$ $4y = 2x-3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x - \dfrac{3}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-4y = 1$ $-4y = -2x+1$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x - \dfrac{1}{4}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.